


Should Our Troubles Come to Pass...

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Cybertron, Earth-based, Explicit to be safe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Might become a multi-chapter, My First Work in This Fandom, OC?, One Shot, Pay attention to the tags, Prophecy, Seekers nest, Slash, The 1986 movie did not take place, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, unhappy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember, Skywarp and the "carriers" of his caste had always "seen" things that others couldn't; possible futures, dangers and the like. He hadn't expected to be any different.</p><p>Vorns before their arrival on Earth, he had dreamed of dancing in a blue sky and he'd even seen his mates deca-vorns before their actual meeting and courtship... However, his processor is now plagued by a sight that conflicts with his basic Decepticon ideals and what he knows in his Spark to be wrong...</p><p>He has a choice to make...</p><p>Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Our Troubles Come to Pass...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the Autobots and Decepticons have managed to create and secure Space-Bridges back to Cybertron. To my mind, the Seekers are housed in the large, cylindrical spire I remember seeing in the Decepticon's under-water base. Within the cylinder are bird-like "nests" which they fill with 'soft' metal shavings/coils; I can't imagine them 'recharging' on a flat-berth like grounder-models. 
> 
> Right now, it is a stand-alone one shot but there is an opportunity for me to continue it; I'm not sure if I will or not as I'm just using the Archive to help motivate me back into creative writing. However, if you'd like me to continue I'm open to suggestions; or, if you'd like to adopt the story/idea and continue it yourself then just give me a holler.
> 
> I've tried to keep the characters "in character", but I'm no expert... as you'll no doubt see!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their creators and affiliates; I'm merely using them and their settings for my own, non-profit amusement (and hopefully the amusement of others).

** - Spark bond communication.

 

Offering the Sparkling who rested within the warmth of his arm-struts a series of happy chirps and clicks, Jazz turned to give the Decepticon guarding him a stern glare through un-visored optics as a scowl graced his face-plates.

“Aw... come on Jazz... I only want to see the little guy...” Skywarp all but whined as he tried to peer between the energy bars. “Seekers were made by Primus himself to have, protect and provide for Sparklings so...” he furthered as the smaller Autobot kept his back to the flyer, a huff leaving his vents.

“If yer that interested in protectin’ ‘im then hows about ya get us both outta here?” the grounder asked in a far lighter tone than what he’d prefer to use; he’d only just got his son to recharge, after-all, and if he was forced to remain in this cell then he’d prefer to do it in relative silence. “Looks ta me like yer fallin’ a bit short of yer Primus given directive there ‘Warp” he added with a shrug before using his helm to gesture around the cell. “This look like the kinda place a Sparklin’ should be?”

Pouting at the smaller bot, the Seeker flicked his digits at the bars, his optics watching as little glints of energy jumped and twitched into the ether before replying through a sigh: “you only have yourself to blame for ending up in there... I mean, seriously? Who the hell gets Sparked-up during a war?” Then, his wings twitching as the Sparkling made a gurgling sound, he narrowed his look into a glare. “Even we’ve sworn an oath not to frag using sparks right now... do you even know how hard that is? Pit... I’m a Carrier too... don’t you think that I want to have one of those?” he groused. Then, just as he was about to carry on his long list of complaints, a weird, almost broken sounding chuckle entered the air as Jazz carefully rocked on his pedes.

“Ya think Ah wanted this ta happen?” was the quiet question, the Autobot’s vocals strained. “D’ya even know who the Sire is?” he added; Skywarp’s wings fluttered in a concern his Decepticon instincts couldn’t quite suppress as the smaller of the pair started trembling. “Weren’t any of you Cons’ even the slightest bit curious as ta why Ah was givin’ birth in a cave an’ not the Ark?” he asked, his chuckles becoming a little more hysterical. “Man... Ah bet Astrotrain nearly bust his processor when he heard meh hollerin... Primus Mech, I gotta tell ya, if yer serious ‘bout having a Sparklin’ then you’d best be ready for tha’ pain...” he finished, his shoulder-struts sagging.

Optics shuttering rapidly, the Seeker felt an ancient part of his core-coding snapping on-line; it was an instinct to protect, to help...

“Wait... you’re... are you saying that...”

“Skywarp!”

All but jumping away from the bars, the black and purple Seeker turned to see Megatron, Scrapper and Hook walking towards him, his Commander’s face-plates pulled into a smile far too menacingly-pleased for someone who’d just returned from Cybertron via an antiquated space-bridge.

“Ah... Yes, Lord Megatron?”

“Don’t ‘Lord Megatron’ me, did I not clearly request that the Autobot be made comfortable?” the silver-Mech enquired, his tone dripping with something that made Skywarp shudder internally; on their ends of the bond-link, Thundercracker and Starscream paused in whatever tasks they were doing.

“Uh... yes sir... but I thought...”

“Oh Skywarp... If I were paying you to think you’d be credit-less and starved to death within an orn” the Decepticon leader all but sneered before coming to stand in front of the cell, his smile becoming truly terrible as he gave the signal for Hook to deactivate the bars.

“Hello Jazz” he all but purred. 

“Go slag yerself” was the airy response, but Skywarp could tell that the smaller Mech was tensed tighter than a coiled spring... it was almost as though...

“Oh, come now Jazz, is that anyway to speak to your bond-mate?”

The Seeker, medic, Constructicon leader and Autobot all jerked at the words which left the mechanised cannon’s vocals; somewhere in the back of his processor Skywarp swore that he heard TC choke on his energon cube whilst Starscream crushed a beaker he was using in the lab.

“But I suppose we’ll have plenty of time to see to your manners from now on, won’t we?”

Spinning on his pedes, his arms shielding the Sparkling as much as possible, Jazz glared at the Decepticon leader, his denta bared angrily. “If ya think for an astrosecond that Ah’ll cooperate wit’ ya, then yer crazy!” he spat, his tone causing the Sparkling to stir and whir in distress. “Isn’t what ya did ta me enough for ya? You Spark raping son of a glitch!”

“Now now” the former-gladiator crooned, his tone light and condescending. “There’s no need to get so heated, my dear” he added before boldly walking into the cell, his every step mirrored by the back-steps of an Autobot who was rapidly losing ground; the Constructicons were beckoned to follow. “I admit that our coupling was... unexpected, but here we are... and here, at long last, is my heir” he stated smugly, his larger, stronger servos reaching for and snatching up the now wailing Sparkling at a speed that even Skywarp struggled to follow.

“No!”

“Scrapper?”

Snarling, Jazz grappled and struggled within the much larger Mech’s hold; the front end loader had snatched him up as he’d gone to tackle the retreating back of the silver Decipticon and so had secured him quite easily about his still tender mid-section.

“Take my mate to the med-bay and get him cleaned-up before bringing him to my quarters” Megatron stated as Jazz continued to struggle and hiss curses. “Have the rest of your team build something... appropriate to keep him confined” he added, his demeanour seemingly completely unfazed by the clear distress of his child and bonded. “Hook, when you’re done, come and join Mixmaster and I in the energon dispensary... I only want the finest energon created for my mechling” he finished with a flourish as he strolled past Skywarp’s slightly trembling form with Hook and Scrapper in tow.

“No! Lemme go! Ah’m not gonna let ya do this!” the smallest mech howled as they exited the brig. “This ain’t right!”

Skywarp could only stare, his mouth gaping. 

“Help me! Please! For tha love of Primus... someone...!”

The door to the brig slid shut...

 

“No!”

Sitting bolt up-right within the numerous coils and soft-shavings of metal which made up their nest, his sudden jolting dislodging his two mates, Skywarp vented loudly even amidst the sound of other Seekers within the greater hive snapping for him to keep the noise down.

“What... the slag ‘Warp?” Starscream growled, his wings twitching irritably as he crawled back up to his youngest mate with a scowl marring his lip-plates.

“I...”

“Primus... don’t tell me you’re having another one of those...” the Deciticon SIC began irritably, “visions...” he sneered, his scientific processor never quite understanding how or why the other claimed he could ‘see’ future events. 

“Primus” the red, blue and white Seeker snapped before he slumped into their nest-bedding. “I’ve got a slagging meeting with our oh so magnificent leader in less than ten breem’s time so, unless it’s spark-quenchingly important, please just shut the frag up and go back to recharge.”

Shuttering his optics, his displeasure at his mate’s ever worsening attitude loudly projecting from his field, Skywarp turned his back to their trine-leader and let out a pleased, relieved little sigh as TC gently pulled him into a blue and white chest-plate, their cock-pits nuzzling. 

*Don’t let him get to you ‘Warp... you know that all of Shockwave’s tampering with his processor to stop it from being accessed by telepaths makes him a little...*

*Maniacal? Nasty? Arrogant? Power-hungry? A true pain in the aft?* Skywarp interjected.

*You fraggers know I can hear you...*

*Then take your own damned advice and go back to recharge!* the black and purple Seeker hissed, his hurt feelings flowing across the bond until Starscream huffed, turned and spooned the back of their Carrier, his face-plates pressing into the cables at the nape of Skywarp’s neck. 

*Was it the same vision from before?* TC gently asked as he pinged his gratitude and affection to a now much less agitated trine-leader.

*Yeah...* the youngest Seeker murmured, his red optics staring into the mute darkness of their oval nest. *This is the third time in seven Earth night-cycles... what do you think it means TC? I mean... Megatron is a lot of things... but a rapist?*

Snorting, Starscream snuggled a little closer. *Wouldn’t surprise me... that fragger is more unhinged than ever... and if he really is after an heir, then what better Carrier to go for than one of the Prime’s top officers?* he asked, his lip-plates parting in a yawn. *Not that I like the thought of what your... vision, implies... pit, I can’t stand those soft-sparked Autobots, but the thought of anyone being fragged by that mecha-moron makes my wing-tips curl* he added through a shiver. 

Thundercracker huffed his agreement, the digits of his right servo gently ghosting glyphs over Skywarp’s left wing as thoughts of Megatron purposefully harming a Carrier continued to circle around his processor; having been the Creation of a Mech and a Carrier, not a femme, it didn’t sit well with him. And to make matters worse, it was the Autobot TIC that the vision was clearly centring around; Jazz was, to virtually all of the Decepticons who’d interacted with him, a great and honourable opponent. His glossa and wit were as deadly as any energy-blade, his body was sleek and moved with a lethal grace regardless of which mode he used and he was funny as all-pit, even in situations between online and deactivation. TC could also think of a few times that the small grounder had gone out of his way to help a Decepticon when their comrades had fled; he even placed bombs very considerately when sabotaging...

*So... do you think I should do something? You know, about what I keep seeing?*

This time Starscream huffed; it sounded incredulous but TC knew better. This was, after-all, quite a predicament, especially since Skywarp’s visions were astonishingly accurate; should they intervene? Should they care that Megatron would forcibly bind his Spark to an Autobot? Wasn’t Megatron siring an heir a good thing? Surely it would boost morale? And you couldn’t argue that him mating with the TIC would mean a virtually assured victory; Jazz’ processor would be chock-full of secrets, codes and strategies which could be used to their ultimate advantage...

Was stopping this vision from becoming a reality something they should do?

*If I say yes, will you go back to recharge?*

Skywarp fluttered his wings in surprise at Starscream’s response.

*You sure?*

*Megatron siring an heir would be very problematic for me and my ambition to rule in his place* was the flippant reply. *Now, for the love of Primus, just go back to recharge already.*


End file.
